


TÚ Y YO RECORDAREMOS BUDAPEST DE MANERA DIFERENTE

by MarionSLee



Series: STRIKE TEAM DELTA [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Español | Spanish, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friendship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, long fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionSLee/pseuds/MarionSLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"—¿Le haces esa pregunta a todos tus compañeros? –quiso saber Natasha.<br/>—Si se parecen en algo a ti, sí.<br/>—¡Ah! ¿Así que has tenido compañeros que se parecen a mí?<br/>Clint ahogó una carcajada.<br/>—No, nunca.<br/>Natasha se acodó sobre la mesa, apoyó la barbilla sobre sus nudillos y clavó la vista en él. Aquella mirada podía derretir el hielo y eso era algo que él no necesitaba en ese preciso instante.<br/>—¿Estás flirteando conmigo, agente Barton? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	TÚ Y YO RECORDAREMOS BUDAPEST DE MANERA DIFERENTE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



> Este fic ha sido escrito para DarkKaya en el AI de la comunidad del Lj de TheAvengers_esp. Ella pidió esto: "Clint/Natasha: Quizás algo de background, las primeras impresiones que tuvieron entre ellos y su desarrollo según transcurre el tiempo.” No tienes idea de cuánto te agradezco tus peticiones, todas ellas geniales. Siento mucho si se me ha ido un poquito la mano con el “algo”, pero esta petición en concreto era tan fantástica, y podía decir y contar tantas cosas en ella, que no me podido resistirme. Espero de corazón que te guste y lo disfrutes tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola.
> 
> Beteado por mis queridísimas Apocrypha73 y MEnia. Os quiero, amores <3<3<3<3

* * *

**TÚ Y YO RECORDAREMOS BUDAPEST DE DIFERENTE MANERA**

**(STRIKE TEAM DELTA 3)**

 

La misión que les había encomendado SHIELD en Centro Europa terminó siendo una batalla campal.

Llegaron a la ciudad de Budapest el día anterior. Una unidad de intervención los había dejado cerca de la frontera austro-húngara y ellos se las tuvieron que apañar para llegar hasta el lugar que debían vigilar.

Era un enorme complejo a las afuera de la ciudad, en una zona bien apartada, fuera de la vista de las autoridades locales. Aunque, cuando ya todo hubo pasado, Clint no estuvo muy seguro de que, en caso de haber estado en el mismo centro de la ciudad, dichas autoridades hubiesen estado más atentas a las actividades que allí se desarrollaban.

A su juicio se había tratado de un "parque temático", nombre que le otorgó la primera y única noche en la que estuvieron vigilando, por la cantidad de actividades no demasiado lícitas que se llevaban a cabo allí. Natasha había sonreído divertida ante su ocurrencia, sin dejar de prestar atención a todo cuanto allí ocurría. Cada vez que habían tenido que referirse a aquel sitio, lo habían hecho bajo ese nombre. Aquellas sonrisas de medio lado terminaron en el momento en que todo saltó por los aires.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Lo hicieron de idéntica manera y al mismo tiempo. Llevaban trabajando juntos casi año y medio, y habían ido aprendiendo el uno de la otra la manera en que ambos reaccionaban ante las distintas situaciones, incorporándolas así a su trabajo: si Natasha avanzaba, él se mantenía en la retaguardia, guardándole la espalda y vigilando que nadie amenazara la posición de su compañera. Cuando la situación era a la inversa, Clint se sentía seguro al tener a Natasha tras él. Habían resultado ser un buen equipo. Por esa misma razón, Fury los había elegido a ellos, y no a otros, para aquella misión.

Los secuaces y esbirros que habían tenido la mala fortuna de interponerse en su camino terminaron corriendo una suerte idéntica. Cuando todo hubo acabado, la extensa zona que ocupaba el complejo había quedado reducida a escombros y el grupo había sido decapitado y desmantelado. Pedir que el resultado hubiese ido mejor sería casi imposible.

Con alguna que otra magulladura, polvorientos y cansados, Clint y Natasha llegaron al piso franco que SHIELD les había proporcionado en aquella misión. Clint recordaba haber caído en su cama como un peso muerto, y cómo una pequeña nube de polvo, procedente de su ropa de faena, había levitado por el aire. Sin ganas de otra cosa que no fuera tomarse una larga siesta, había cerrado los ojos.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que oyó unos golpes en la puerta. Podían haber sido minutos o tal vez horas. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada y miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba en penumbra. La luz natural que entraba por la ventana cuando él hubo llegado había desaparecido, y en su lugar había un tenue resplandor procedente de la luz de alguna farola. Un nuevo toque, más insistente que el primero, le hizo girar la cabeza hacia la puerta.

—Clint.

“Natasha”, pensó. Como si pudiera ser alguien más. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, intentando deshacerse del abotargamiento que sentía, y se levantó.

Abrió la puerta y al otro lado estaba su compañera. Se había duchado y cambiado la ropa de faena por sus ropas de civil. Vestía con sencillez, como ella solía hacerlo: unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Nada de artificios ni de extravagancias. No le hacían falta.

—Creo que me he quedado dormido –le dijo, frotándose un ojo con el dorso de la mano.

Natasha hizo una divertida mueca con los labios

—Ya me he dado cuenta –contestó ella, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Oye, voy a tomar una copa y comer algo. No vienen a recogernos hasta mañana y creo que nos la hemos ganado. ¿Qué me dices?

Clint miró hacia el interior de la habitación, sonriendo. Volvió la mirada hacia Natasha y, tras unos segundos, asintió.

—¿Quién paga esta vez?

Natasha alzó la barbilla con descaro.

—SHIELD.

Clint tuvo que contener la carcajada que le nació en el fondo de la garganta.

—Si es así, no voy a poder negarme. Dame unos minutos y me ducho, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Menos de media hora después, ambos dejaban el piso franco en dirección al bar más cercano, que resultó estar a poco más de cinco minutos caminando.

Aquella parte de la ciudad estaba muy tranquila. SHIELD se esforzaba en situar sus pisos en zonas en donde no fuera extraño ver nuevos inquilinos que aparecían y desaparecían como por arte de magia. Barrios en donde nadie se percatara de las nuevas caras.

Apenas eran las nueve de la noche y el bar estaba bastante concurrido. Era un local de barrio, con carteles de comida casera y posters de cervezas en su propio idioma. Muchos de los vecinos de la zona parecían haberse reunido en aquel lugar para ver un partido de fútbol en la televisión. Con las cervezas alzadas al aire, los parroquianos celebraban o abucheaban según fuese la jugada que se desarrollaba en la pantalla. Mesas cuadradas se alineaban delante de una gran cristalera, una a continuación de la otra. Clint y Natasha elegieron una de ellas, alejada del bullicio de la barra.

—Esto parece animado —dijo Clint, mientras tomaba asiento en la silla a la izquierda de Natasha.

Su compañera miró a su alrededor y sonrió discretamente.

—Eso parece, sí.

Un camarero joven se les acercó con una libreta en la mano y un paño anudado a la cintura del pantalón unos minutos después. Preguntó algo que Clint no entendió, aunque supuso que quería saber qué iban a tomar. De inmediato, Nastaha respondió al hombre en el mismo idioma, con soltura y fluidez, como si aquella fuese su lengua materna. Un segundo después, el camarero giró sobre sus talones y regresó a la barra.

—¿Así que hablas húngaro? —le preguntó. Natasha asintió con un único cabeceo.

—Sí, hablo húngaro.

—Además de ruso, por supuesto.

Natasha asintió de nuevo.

—Es mi lengua materna. Y hablo alguna que otra lengua más, pero no quiero dármelas de erudita –le contestó, mirándolo de reojo mientras se acodaba sobre la superficie de la mesa y descansaba la barbilla sobre los nudillos de sus manos.

El camarero regresó en ese momento, poniendo delante de ellos dos vasos grandes de espumosa cerveza tostada. Clint volvió la mirada hacia su compañera.

—¿Cerveza? –preguntó, tomando uno de ello—. Creí que los rusos sólo bebíais vodka.

Natasha se encogió de hombros, de manera inocente. Tomó su vaso y lo observó con cuidado, como si lo estuviese estudiando.

—Eso es lo mismo que pensar que todos los italianos son unos seductores, o que los escoceses son todos pelirrojos –le contestó sin apartar la vista de su bebida.

Los ojos de Clint se abrieron de manera desmesurada, fingiendo sorpresa. Un segundo después, sonrió.

—¡Ah! ¿Los escoceses no son todos pelirrojos? Pues vaya una decepción.

—Bueno, ahora que lo pienso –repuso Natasha, frunciendo los labios y alzando una ceja—, creo que nunca he conocido a un italiano que no sea un seductor. O, al menos, que intente serlo.

—Entonces no hay que quitarles el mérito –contestó Clint, llevándose la cerveza a los labios y dando un trago. Notó el líquido entrar en su boca, refrescándola. Nunca había probado antes una cerveza húngara y el sabor lo confundió. Era bastante más fuerte al que estaba acostumbrado con las cervezas americanas. Despegó el vaso de sus labios y la miró con sorpresa.

—Vaya, es...—. Por el rabillo del ojo vio una sonrisa aparecer en el rostro de Natasha.

—¿Fuerte? –preguntó ella.

Clint asintió.

—Sí.

La sonrisa seguía prendida del rostro de su compañera. Clint la miró, recreándose en ello. Natasha era una mujer que se tomaba su trabajo muy seriamente, al igual que todo lo que hacía. Era metódica y disciplinada; no se tomaba nada a la ligera ni solía hacer bromas. Sólo cuando su trabajo estaba terminado, y finalizado además como a ella le gustaba, se permitía el lujo de relajarse y dejar entrever a aquella otra mujer que se escondía bajo aquella máscara de profesionalidad. No podía decir que verla sonreír era algo extraño, pero lo que sí podía afirmar era que su sonrisa era poco frecuente. Así que, cuando aparecía, era un espectáculo digno de admirar.

Natasha levantó su cerveza aún sin empezar.

—¿Brindamos?

Clint la imitó.

—¿Por qué lo hacemos?

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—Seguimos vivos, ¿no? Creo que eso es algo por lo que brindar –le contestó, fijando sus ojos verdes en los suyos. Clint asintió tras unos instantes.

—Lo es.

Ambos alzaron sus vasos y brindaron con deliberada contención. El ruido del entrechocar del cristal apenas se logró escuchar entre el barullo que estalló en la barra del bar en ese mismo momento. Al unísono, Clint y Nat volvieron la mirada hacia el lugar y, sonriendo, bebieron de sus cervezas.

—Creo que tendríamos que pedir algo de comer, o esto se nos subirá a la cabeza –aseguró Clint tras dejar el vaso de nuevo sobre la mesa.

El camarero apareció cuando la cerveza ya estaba casi acabada. Habló con Natasha y ella le contestó con diligencia y seguridad.

Mientras Natasha y el joven debatían su comanda, Clint miró a su alrededor. Aquel lugar le parecía un oasis, un raro espectáculo dentro de su mundo de agentes y espías. Hacía pocas horas habían estado inmersos en una batalla donde un complejo entramado de delincuencia había estallado por los aires, y todas aquellas personas parecían no haberse enterado de nada de lo que había ocurrido. Los noticieros debieron hacerse eco de la situación, sin embargo allí estaban todos ellos, preocupados aparentemente sólo por lo que ocurría en un campo de fútbol. Y pensó que, tal vez, era así como debía ser; vivir preocupándose sólo de cosas comunes como qué equipo gana el campeonato local o dónde ir de vacaciones en verano. Vidas normales que él, con bastante probabilidad, nunca conocería.

El camarero se marchó y Natasha volvió a inclinarse sobre la mesa, apoyada sobre sus antebrazos cruzados. Le rozó el codo con el suyo, reclamando su atención.

—¿Qué piensas?

Clint dirigió la mirada hacia ella y se encogió de hombros.

—Todas estas personas... parece que nada hubiese sucedido a apenas veinte kilómetros de aquí.

Natasha miró a su alrededor.

—Nada ha sucedido para ellos —le dijo, cuando volvió a mirarlo—. Está bien así. Ya hay muchos que lo pasan mal. La gente se merece ser feliz.

El agente miró a su compañera con los ojos entornados.

—Tienes razón. Hay cosas que se escapan de nuestras manos así que, ¿para qué preocuparse?

Natasha tomó su vaso, lo alzó ante él y bebió. Clint la imitó, vaciando por completo el suyo.

El camarero llegó tras casi diez minutos de espera, con varios platos que dispuso ante ellos. Había unas salchichas guisadas en una salsa espesa y rojiza, que olía especialmente bien y que hizo que su estómago rugiera ante el aroma que desprendía. No podía identificar los otros dos, pero uno le pareció una torta de harina frita con queso sobre ella. Fuera lo que fuese lo que Natasha había pedido, olía de maravilla. Sin que ninguno de ellos añadiera algo más, tomaron los tenedores y comenzaron a dar cuenta de la comida.

Clint no se había percatado, hasta el momento en que dio el primer bocado, del apetito que tenía. Nuevos vasos de cerveza fresca fueron reemplazando a los que ya habían sido consumidos y todos, sin excepción, fueron vaciándose a la vez que la comida desaparecía.

Ni Clint ni Natasha habían sido conscientes de en qué momento el partido que se desarrollaba en la televisión había terminado. Algunos de los parroquianos se habían marchado y otros tantos, seguramente los seguidores del equipo ganador, continuaron en la barra, celebrando con efusividad el triunfo. Mientras todo eso sucedía, ellos habían estado inmersos en una animada conversación, repasando y rememorando los mejores momentos de su misión e intentando consensuar cuál de los dos haría el informe que le debían entregar a Fury. La comida había desaparecido por completo de los platos, al igual que la cerveza de los vasos, y sólo entonces, cuando fijó la mirada a lo lejos, Clint notó los efectos de todo el alcohol que había tomado y sintió la cabeza algo ligera. Se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su silla y miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa de satisfacción prendida en el rostro.

—Nunca me has contado por qué tomaste aquella decisión.

Las palabras de su compañera lo sorprendieron. Giró la cabeza despacio en dirección a ella y entornó la mirada.

—¿Cuál? –preguntó.

—La de no matarme cuando SHIELD te lo ordenó —respondió ella, sin dejar de mirarlo. Y agregó—: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Hacía mucho que Clint no pensaba en lo que había ocurrido en El Cairo casi año y medio atrás, justamente desde el día en que Natasha Romanoff se convirtiera en su compañera. Con desgana, se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

La ceja izquierda de Natasha casi alcanzó la raíz de su pelo.

—Creo que te estoy comenzando a conocer y, además, creo que mientes muy mal para ser un agente, Barton –le contestó ella mientras cruzaba los brazos delante de su pecho y apoyaba ambos codos sobre la mesa.

Clint no le respondió. Recordó que, durante el viaje de regreso de aquella misión, le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto y había tratado de esquematizar en su cabeza los argumentos que le daría a Fury para justificar su decisión. Miró a Natasha de reojo. Ella continuaba con la mirada puesta en él, interrogativa, esperando una respuesta por su parte.

—Clint, me gustaría saberlo, ¿por qué?

El tono de voz de su compañera había cambiado radicalmente. No estaba jugando, no demandaba, era tan sólo alguien que quería saber por qué aquel día no había sido el último de su vida. Se pasó una mano por la nuca, evitando mirarla.

—Creí… creí que no era buena idea –le contestó.

Natasha parpadeó un par de veces, algo incrédula ante sus palabras.

—No era buena idea. Ya veo –repuso ella y asintió con pesadez, mirándose las manos. Levantó la vista para fijarla de nuevo en él—: Pero tenías una orden.

Él la imitó, asintiendo a su vez. Alejó uno de los platos que tenía delante de sí y tamborileó sobre la superficie de la mesa con las yemas de los dedos, intentando eludir así su mirada inquisitiva. Era una pena que no quedase nada de cerveza en alguno de los vasos, pensó con cierta tristeza. Estaba comenzando a necesitar de nuevo un trago.

—Así era. De vez en cuando las órdenes están para desoírlas.

Natasha se removió incómoda en su silla.

—¿Eso fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Pensaste que matarme era mala idea?

Una débil sonrisa afloró a los labios de Clint. Negó repetidamente, sin mirarla. Cerró los ojos al sentir cómo el alcohol comenzaba a surtir efecto en su cabeza.

—Pensé... pensé que serías un valioso activo para SHIELD. Iba a ser un gran desperdicio si te mataba—. Tomó aire y echó la cabeza hacia atrás antes de pasarse las manos por la cara de manera descuidada y volver a hablar—. Que bien podrías querer unirte a nosotros y cambiar de bando, y trabajar para los buenos. Todas esas cosas que debí decirte y que ahora no puedo expresar con claridad porque creo que estoy un poco borracho –le dijo de retahíla. Volvió los ojos hacia ella. Natasha estaba sentada muy erguida a su derecha, con los hombros rígidos, los brazos cruzados delante de ella sobre la mesa y las manos asidas a sus propios antebrazos.

—Pensaste que podría ser valiosa —repuso ella, casi repitiendo sus palabras en un tono bajo y casi inaudible.

Clint asintió de manera exagerada, aún reclinado contra el respaldo de su silla.

—Sí.

Los labios de Natasha se fruncieron mientras paseaba la vista por el bar. Aunque era tarde, todavía había bastante público. Natasha giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia él.

—¿Puedo hacerte una otra pregunta?

Él tan sólo asintió y ella imitó su gesto antes de preguntar.

—¿Por qué no quisiste verme durante la primera parte de mi reprogramación? Hubiese estado bien ver una cara conocida.

Clint tomó aire y se incorporó hacia adelante. Apoyó los brazos extendidos sobre la mesa y entrelazó las manos. Bajó la cabeza hasta que su barbilla casi tocó el pecho.

—No estuve porque me expedientaron. Estuve fuera de SHIELD todo un mes, suspendido de empleo y sueldo.

El bullicio que los había acompañado hasta este momento bajó de intensidad, como si, de alguna manera, ellos también quisiesen saber la respuesta que Natasha tenía que ofrecer ante tal revelación. Clint levantó despacio la mirada hasta que encontró a Natasha. Los ojos verdes de la mujer se entornaron ligeramente.

—Te expedientaron por perdonarme la vida –afirmó ella.

—Por desobedecer una orden directa –puntualizó Clint—. Esa fue mi recompensa. De todas maneras, yo me lo busqué. Incumplimiento del reglamento interno, lo llaman.

Los hombros de su compañera se relajaron a simple vista. Se tomó unos breves instantes para mirarla, para fijarse en cómo su lenguaje corporal había cambiado sustancialmente: su mirada se había suavizado, al igual que las líneas de su rostro. El cabello pelirrojo le caía sobre los hombros con ligeras ondas. Un mechón había escapado, rebelde, cruzando por su mejilla. Clint se sintió tentado de tomarlo entre sus dedos y colocarlo tras su oreja, pero se contuvo de hacerlo, aunque se moría de ganas por saber si era tan suave como parecía serlo.

—No me lo habías contado.

Nuevamente, Clint se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada, queriendo quitarle importancia a algo que había quedado ya en el pasado.

—No tenías por qué saberlo. Fue mi decisión y acepté las consecuencias. Tan simple como eso.

—Te diría que lo siento, pero no lo voy a hacer –repuso ella, sonriéndole. Él le correspondió de igual manera.

—No, no lo sientas. No tiene sentido.

Natasha miró a su alrededor antes de girar la cabeza de nuevo hacia él.

—Gracias.

Clint levantó una mano en señal de advertencia.

—No, nada de gracias.

—Me perdonaste la vida. No estaría aquí de no haber sido así –repuso Natasha, haciendo un gesto con los labios que a Clint le pareció encantador. Se removió en su asiento, apoyándose aún más sobre la mesa.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Romanoff? No se lo digas a Fury, pero volvería a hacerlo – le confesó Clint, divertido, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Natasha le sonrió una vez más.

—Es la cerveza la que habla.

Un exagerado cabeceo fue la primera respuesta que Clint le ofreció.

—Puede ser, sí. ¡Joder, necesito saber el nombre de esa cerveza! –repuso, girándose en el asiento y buscando con la mirada al camarero—. A Coulson va a encantarle.

De la garganta de Natasha salió una carcajada que hizo que algunos de los clientes que estaban en la barra se giraran hacia ellos y los miraran con cara de extrañeza. Los ojos verdes brillaron cuando los fijó de nuevo en él.

Ver reír a Natasha Romanoff, la Viuda Negra, era algo así como ver una estrella fugaz pasar: tenías que estar atento y, cuando al fin sucedía, atesorar el momento. Así se sentía él en aquel preciso instante. Los ojos de su compañera resplandecían y las mejillas se le habían sonrosado. Y él era incapaz de borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa que sabía que tenía dibujada en su cara.

Natasha frunció los labios.

—Como he dicho, estoy comenzando a conocerte. ¿Qué estás pensando?

No sabía bien qué ocurría; no sabía bien si era el efecto de aquella cerveza o el lugar, o la euforia por haber salido vivos de aquella última batalla. Lo cierto era que no creía ser capaz de retirar la vista de su compañera. Sonrió, bajando la mirada hasta sus manos.

—Estoy preguntándome algo –le respondió, volviendo a clavar sus ojos en ella.

—¿El qué?

—Cómo es que aún no te he besado –contestó, sin pensar.

Sus palabras parecieron sorprender a su compañera. ¡Joder, si hasta se había sorprendido a sí mismo de haberlo dicho en voz alta! Porque una cosa era tener esa pregunta rondando por su cabeza desde hacía ya algún tiempo y otra bien distinta soltarla de improviso. “Maldita cerveza húngara”.

Por un momento, Clint pensó que ella no lo había escuchado, pero un ligero movimiento de cejas le hizo entender que, en efecto, sí lo había hecho. Natasha apretó los labios, desviando la mirada hacia el fondo del bar. Temió haberla importunado, o hacerla sentir violenta, pero aquel esbozo de sonrisa que ella mantenía desde que entraron en el local no se había esfumado.

—¿Le haces esa pregunta a todos tus compañeros? –quiso saber Natasha.

—Si se parecen en algo a ti, sí.

—¡Ah! ¿Así que has tenido compañeros que se parecen a mí?

Clint ahogó una carcajada.

—No, nunca.

Natasha se acodó sobre la mesa, apoyó la barbilla sobre sus nudillos y clavó la vista en él. Aquella mirada podía derretir el hielo y eso era algo que él no necesitaba en ese preciso instante.

—¿Estás flirteando conmigo, agente Barton? –le preguntó con el tono de voz un poco más baja, como si quisiese que sólo sus oídos escuchasen la pregunta.

De repente, cualquier simulación de sonrisa que tuviera anteriormente murió en los labios de Clint. No podía apartar los ojos de ella, de su rostro, de su nariz un tanto descarada y de su boca, que se moría por besar. Sabía que se estaría metiendo en un problema si lo hacía. Sentía la cabeza ligeramente abotargada, pero hacían falta muchas más cervezas como aquellas para que él pudiese decir que estaba realmente borracho. Respiró hondo antes de contestarle.

—No. No lo estoy.

Ella hizo un gesto con los labios.

—Entonces puede que sean las cervezas las que hablan.

Clint asintió.

—Sí, puede ser –le respondió con el mismo tono íntimo y bajo que ella había usado.

Tenía a su compañera a pocos centímetros, junto a él, observándolo con aquella mirada que parecía querer asomarse en su interior. De repente, los clientes y el barullo del bar dejaron de existir para él.

Despacio, se aproximó a ella, sin desviar la mirada de sus labios, reduciendo la distancia que los separaba hasta casi no existir y temiendo que ella se retirase. Le dio tiempo para que lo hiciese si no quería que la besara. Pero no lo hizo. Cuando sus ojos recayeron en los de Natasha ya no pudo apartar la mirada de ellos. Si sus ojos le habían parecido increíblemente bellos, a aquella corta distancia le robó la respiración por unos segundos.

Conforme se acercaba a ella le llegó hasta su olfato el aroma del champú. Sería un olor corriente si no fuese porque la mezcla con la propia esencia de Natasha lo hacía único.

Primero fue apenas un roce, una ligera caricia de sus labios contra los de ella, que hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espalda de arriba abajo. Un beso al que casi no podía llamar por ese nombre.

Natasha no se retiró, ni hizo ningún intento por detenerlo. Y, alentado por aquello, se acercó un poco más hacia ella y volvió a besarla.

Aquel segundo beso nada tenía que ver con el primero. Sus labios se posaron sobre los femeninos, acariciándolos, moviéndose sobre ellos con calma pero sin pausa. Se amoldaron a los suyos a la perfección y tuvo que ahogar un gemido que le nació en la garganta.

Le cubrió la mejilla con su mano, acunándola, rozándola con el pulgar, despacio, para hacerle inclinar la cabeza y tener mejor acceso a su boca. La tez de su rostro era suave, más suave de lo que jamás había pensado que sería, y dejó que las yemas de sus dedos se regodearan en aquella sensación única. Los labios de Natasha eran cálidos y los sentía firmes bajo los suyos, y con un ligero sabor a cerveza. Acarició el labio inferior con sus dientes, apretándolo suavemente entre ellos. Y creyó que había olvidado respirar cuando Natasha comenzó a devolverle el beso, a mordisquearle los labios en respuesta y a respirar entrecortadamente.

Natasha se separó un centímetro de él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, con sus bocas todavía rozándose.

—Clint, será mejor que lo dejemos antes de que hagamos o digamos algo de lo que podríamos arrepentirnos en el futuro, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo en voz tan baja que, interiormente, deseó no haberla escuchado y, así, tener una excusa para seguir besándola.

Pero Natasha podía llevar razón; era mejor detenerse antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. No había nada que le apeteciese menos que dejar de besarla; bueno, tal vez, que le arrancaran un riñón, convino en silencio. No le contestó, se limitó a poner distancia entre ellos y a asentir con reservas. Sí, tal vez era mejor que parara, aunque dudaba mucho que, de continuar, alguna vez se arrepintiese de ello.

Natasha no rehuyó su mirada. Ni él intentó dejar de mirarla. Sólo tras unos largos segundos que a Clint le parecieron incluso más cortos, rompieron el lazo invisible que los unía. Despacio, Natasha se giró y llamó al camarero. Cuando hubieron pagado la cuenta, abandonaron el bar uno junto al otro, en silencio.

 

 

El portal donde estaba el piso franco estaba a oscuras y ellos subieron las escaleras uno tras el otro, despacio, intentando no hacer más ruido del necesario. Apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras en todo el camino. Pero, a pesar de ello, Clint no se sentía incómodo ni avergonzado por haberla besado. Ni Natasha parecía estarlo. El sopor de la cerveza había desaparecido con el aire de la noche. Sentía la cabeza despejada y era absolutamente consciente de lo que había hecho. Pero, al contrario de lo que ella pudiese creer, no estaba arrepentido de ello. Podría arrepentirse de otras muchas cosas, pero no de haberla besado.

Ella abrió la puerta del apartamento y ambos entraron, encaminándose cada uno hacia su propio dormitorio. Clint estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta tras de sí cuando la voz de Natasha lo detuvo.

—Clint.

Él asomó la cabeza por el vano de la puerta.

—Sí.

En la oscuridad del pasillo, la figura de su compañera se delineaba gracias a la luz del exterior que entraba por la ventana del salón.

—Gracias por todo. Fury estará contento de cómo ha salido. Ha sido una buena misión, en serio. Será de esas que recordaremos durante mucho tiempo.

Clint apretó los labios y asintió, ofreciéndole una escueta sonrisa.

—Sí, así es.

Natasha apoyó una mano contra el vano de la puerta de su habitación.

—Mañana tenemos que estar temprano en el punto de extracción – le dijo, antes de añadir—: Buenas noches, Clint.

Y desapareció en su interior, antes de que él pudiese corresponderle con una idéntica despedida.

La escueta sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Clint. Sí, la misión de Budapest había sido todo un éxito, y como había dicho Natasha, sería de esas que ellos recordarían durante mucho tiempo. Pero tenía la sensación de que él recordaría Budapest por algo bien distinto.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, hasta entrar en su dormitorio, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.


End file.
